


S is for Sangria

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, I'm tagging this with my mother in the same room, M/M, Orochimaru hates winter for a reason, Orochimaru's a snugglebug, Slash, Threesome, Where do I begin, winter seriously sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter sucks, especially for a certain cold-blooded Sannin. Minato and Sakumo are rather determined to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Sangria

 

* * *

            It all started in winter and Orochimaru _hated_ winter. Despised it even. It was far too cold for him, even in Hi no Kuni. Usually it was comfortably warm all year long, but occasionally the country was hit with a nasty blizzard. It only happened once every decade or so, but it seemed like this year was going to be the worst. Temperatures were consistently below freezing, usually falling well below zero. The Sannin peered out of the window of his family home and shivered before retreating to the warmth of his fireplace. He miserably bundled himself up in another blanket and resigned himself to sleeping out in the living room. It certainly would be warmer than his own room. There was a knock at his door and he whined in his throat, pulling the blankets closer as he made his way to it, half considering murdering whoever was on the other side.

            It was Namikaze and the Sannin wasn't able to stop his eyebrows from going up. The blond looked uncomfortable, though it could be from the cold, and Orochimaru stepped back to let him in. Minato immediately closed the door behind himself and made his way over to where the brunet had been basking in warmth in front of the fireplace and pulled out what he had brought. Finally, after many minutes of silent gaping, the Sannin found his voice. “What the hell are _you_ doing here, Namikaze?”

            “Sensei mentioned in passing that you despise the cold. I react the same way and thought that you would like some extra forms of heat.” He brought out a large thermos and filled Orochimaru's long empty cup. The smell of fresh, hot tea filled the air and the Sannin couldn't find it in him to reject it. He sank to the ground in front of the fireplace and took the warm cup, sipping happily at it. Minato's lips quirked up. “I also brought a few extra blankets and a few more thermoses of tea.”

            “And where do you think you'll be staying?”

            Minato shrugged. “I have no problem being a pillow if that's what you're asking. Warmth is warmth.” Orochimaru stared at him for a few moments, golden eyes wide. He wasn't used to people caring about him and it showed. Eventually he gave in, the need for warmth becoming too strong, and he curled up against the blond. Minato threw the extra blankets over them and tucked Orochimaru in closer. They fell asleep that way, pressed into each other's heat.

**oOo**

            It was still freezing when he woke up the next morning and the fire in the hearth had long since burned out. Minato scowled at it and glanced down at the still sleeping Sannin. Orochimaru was curled up against him, his breath creating little clouds of steam in the icy air. He shifted slightly, wiggling his way out of the blankets and threw two logs into the fireplace before hitting them with a small fireball. Minato then retreated to the covers and shivered. _Stupid fucking winter. Why does it have to be so cold?_ But the Sannin was warm, and he soon relaxed in the heat radiating from the fireplace. Orochimaru snuggled closer, wrapping his warm limbs around Minato and tucking the blond's head underneath his own. He rolled his eyes. Apparently the Sannin was a snuggler, not that Minato blamed him, but it was something that he'd never expected.

            Minato shifted slightly, freezing when he felt something heavy press against his upper thigh. It only took a second for him to realize what it was and the blond swore quietly under his breath. Of course the Sannin would become aroused. It had probably been a long time since he had last gotten laid. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly before opening them again. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up._ It was, however, a failed effort, as golden eyes flickered open at that exact moment and Minato could feel red crawling up his cheeks. Something gleamed deep within golden orbs and the blond tried not to whimper. The Sannin's lips quirked up slowly. “Is something wrong, Namikaze-san?” Orochimaru's voice was husky with arousal and worst of all, Minato was reacting to it.

            Slender fingers slid down his pants and cupped his groin and Minato resigned himself to the fact that, yes, he _was_ interested in Orochimaru that way. That he _was_ perfectly fine with having sex with the older male. That he could possibly, maybe, even fall in love with him. It was a rather sobering thought and the blond knew his face must have shown something as the Sannin paused in what he was doing. A look of concern graced his features for only a second before it was gone, but Minato still caught it and sighed. Briefly he wondered how his sensei would react before shoving it to the back of him mind and leaning forward to press their lips together. He pulled back and smiled softly. “Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering how sensei would react if he saw us like this.”

            Orochimaru snorted. “Jiraiya? He'd freak. Probably accuse me of corrupting you, or something along those lines. Sensei would take his side, as usual, and I'd never be allowed near you again.”

            “Sensei always has been rather protective of me,” Minato sighed out, shaking his head gently. He then gathered up his courage and groped the Sannin, earning a low growl in return. Slender hands caught his own and Orochimaru ground down into his grip, golden eyes darkening with lust.

            “Someone's feeling grabby,” he purred out, pressing his face into Minato's neck.

            “So this is what you've been up to,” said a voice in the doorway.

            Orochimaru groaned. “Go away, Mutt. I'm busy.” He then leered at the speaker. “Unless you'd like to join us?” Minato squeaked, eyes going wide when a second pair of hands wrapped around his waist. Silver hair fluttered into his vision and the blond made the connection instantly. There was only _one_ person who had hair like _that_.

            “H-H-Hatake-sama,” he spluttered, twisting around enough to meet amused gray eyes. 

            “Really, Minato-kun,” the man murmured, “how many times do I have to tell you that Sakumo is fine?”

            “Probably one more time than the last,” Orochimaru added in, lips twitching up into a wry smile. “I think you might have broken him.”

            Sakumo let out a bark of laughter. “I see that your sense of humor hasn't changed, Lovely.”

            He was given a glare. “How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ to call me that!”

            The silver haired male laughed. “I call it like I see it, Lovely.” Orochimaru hissed wordlessly but didn't complain, instead choosing to scowl darkly.

            Minato frowned and managed to collect his brain. “I didn't know that the two of you were friends.”

            Orochimaru ground his teeth together. “We're not. He just won't leave me alone. Damn Mutt that he is.”

            Sakumo laughed again. “Of course we are, Lovely.” He leaned forward and Minato was treated to the sight of Orochimaru being kissed senseless. It was rather hot and he found, to his embarrassment, that he was even more aroused than before. The jōnin pulled back and glanced down at the flush on Minato's cheeks and smirked. “Someone liked that.”

            Minato licked his lips but didn't answer. He didn't need to do so. The other two had already read the answer from his face. Orochimaru nuzzled his neck and bit down in a way that Minato just _knew_ would leave marks. Sakumo took the other side of his throat and, between the two of them, Minato quickly became little more than an aroused bundle of nerves. A sharper bite tore a gasp out of his throat and the blond couldn't stop the moan that followed it. He was pulled onto Sakumo's lap and the man made quick work of removing his shirt. Minato shivered, his nipples quickly stiffening in the cold air and Orochimaru immediately latched onto one of them. The brunet sucked hard, one of his hands coming up to pinch at the other one, and Minato let out a keening whine.

            “Sensitive, isn't he?” Sakumo said with a smirk. Orochimaru snorted and nipped at the flesh in his mouth, earning a sharp gasp. “If he's like this from a little fondling,” Sakumo paused and grabbed the blond's groin, squeezing and rubbing it roughly. Minato arched, pupils dilating as he reached his first orgasm of the evening, soaking his pants with cum. He removed his now damp hand and smirked. “Like I said, if he's like this from a little fondling, I wonder how he'll react to actually being fucked.” The blond whimpered softly at the words, his all too active mind bringing up different scenarios.

            Orochimaru nipped at the flesh in his mouth once more before pulling back. He recognized the glazed look in Minato's eyes and snorted. “I think he's already imagining what we're going to do to him.”

            Sakumo purred and tugged at the blond's pants. “Let's get these off of him.”

            The Sannin nodded and shifted back enough so that he could remove the offending fabric. His lips twitched up. “Commando? It's like you were expecting something, you naughty thing.” Minato's cheeks darkened and he gasped when Orochimaru swooped in and began cleaning his cock of cum.

            Sakumo's eyes darkened. “How does he taste?” The brunet didn't answer, but when he was done cleaning the blond, he removed his mouth with a slick pop and sealed their lips together. Eventually Orochimaru pulled back from the kiss and smirked. “Well,” Sakumo said and leered at Minato, “quite tasty, I see.” He then paused and enjoyed the flush on the blond's face before continuing. “Which one of us gets him first?”

            Orochimaru tilted his head. “I don't see why we can't share him.”

            Gray eyes clouded over with lust. “You mean double him?” The Sannin nodded and Sakumo rumbled low in his throat. “Oh, I like that idea.” He then shifted his gaze down to meet blue eyes. “Will you stretch him, Maru?” Orochimaru grinned shark-like and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from a nearby drawer and popped it open.

            Minato was confused for all of about five seconds before long, slick fingers pressed up against his entrance. They slid in easily and Orochimaru spread them carefully, taking his time in stretching him out. The blond whimpered softly, shifting slightly at the unusual sensations only to jerk when the Sannin pressed up against something that made him see stars. His eyes dilated and his head dropped back onto Sakumo's shoulder when that spot was hit again, a low keen escaping from his lips. Orochimaru snorted softly. “Someone likes having his prostate hit.” He slipped a third finger in and spread them as wide as he could, thrusting them in and out of Minato's reddening hole.          

            Sakumo hummed softly. “Hold on for a second, Maru.” He waited until Orochimaru had stopped moving his fingers before continuing. “Have you done this before, Minato?”

            Blue eyes met his and even through the haze of pleasure, Minato still managed to answer. “No,” he breathed out. “I've never done this before.”

            The Sannin rolled his eyes. “I could have told you that. He's way too tight for someone who's done this before.” Another thrust and he pulled them out to add more lubricant. Minato whined deep in his throat and actually attempted to grab at Orochimaru's hands. The brunet snorted softly and wiggled four fingers in, curling them up to hit the blond's prostate. Sakumo sighed and continued pinching rosy nipples, dipping his head to suck on Minato's neck. When he pulled his mouth away, a mark was there; blooming a deep purple, and it joined the ranks of the many others that the two men had left behind. _At this rate,_ Sakumo mused; _he's going to have to wear a turtleneck full time just to hide these._

            Five fingers, pinched together at the tip slipped in and Orochimaru thrust them gently, spreading his hand slowly as he went. Then he had an idea. A wicked idea. A wonderful, devious idea. He thrust a few more times to make sure the blond was ready before removing his hand and grabbing the bottle of lubricant.

            There was a slick popping noise and Minato jerked with a scream of pleasure, eyes dilating even further and lips parting to reveal a pink tongue. Sakumo blinked. “What did you do to him, Orochimaru?”

            Orochimaru smirked and continued what he was doing. “I've got my fist in him.” The jōnin paused and stared at the brunet, gray eyes huge.

            “Your fist?” he breathed out, stunned.

            A squelching noise echoed slightly and the Sannin held up a lubricant covered hand, ignoring Minato's whine of need. “My fist.” He turned and began wiping it off onto a nearby towel. “He should be ready. If he can take my fist, he can fit both of our cocks.” Orochimaru smoothly undid the laces on his pants and pulled out his cock, slicking it up with fresh lube from the bottle. “Come on, luv,” he murmured. “Shift over so Sakumo can fill you up again.”

            Blue eyes blinked up at him, the pupils so dilated that there was only a thin ring of color surrounding the black. Minato shifted slightly, enough so that Orochimaru could pull him into a searing kiss. The brunet gave Sakumo a significant look.

            He easily caught it and pulled his own cock out of his pants, lubricating it swiftly. Soon both men were ready and he leaned up against the couch. “Minato,” the silver haired male purred out, “come here.” Minato did as he was told and crawled over to him, legs shaking from pleasure. Sakumo grabbed his arm and helped him into his lap, shifting the blond so that his cock was pressed up against the stretched hole. He slid in easily, bottoming out with a low groan. Orochimaru had done a wonderful job of stretching him and the jōnin could see the Sannin moving into position.

            Orochimaru pressed himself up against Minato's back and nuzzled at the blond's sweaty neck. His hand slid down to his cock and lined it up so that it was touching the hole. Sakumo lifted Minato up slightly and drew out most of the way just as Orochimaru pressed in completely. The jōnin then thrust in entirely, settling the blond onto their laps. “Son of a _bitch,_ ” the brunet muttered. “I stretched him with my fist and he's still tight.”

            Sakumo huffed. “He's loose enough for now. Come on, let's make sure we all stay warm tonight.”

            Laughter filled the air.

            A thrust and a scream of pleasure.

            A good night's sleep for the three of them.

            Orochimaru decided that, perhaps, he did like winter after all.

 


End file.
